Suburban Stupid (old)
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: It's sorta back from the dead and it's really cool and slightly stupid! SUBURBAN STUPID returns in it's 'old' version, where there's random scenes of loads of characters, there's unfinished episodes that might be finished soon and the 'old' DECENTLY DECENT writing! Join a load of characters including Danson, Leahwig, Barry and Steven in their not that mudane lives!
1. Not any problems at all!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 1a: Not Any Problems!<strong>

At Danson's flat that he got 14 months ago, Barry, Chris who's Danson's roomate and Danson were trying to film a short film for the film festival, which is going to happen in a two weeks and they already did a quarter of the movie. ''Dude, so far this movie is going good!'' Danson shouted, while holding a videocam. ''Eh, I could care less what it's about, the only fucking thing that matters is that it's good.'' Barry replied, wanting a good quality film. ''OKAY, WE GOT IT!'' Danson shouted and he started filming more stuff.

Leahwig and Hilda was riding on a underground tram on the underground section towards Arland Park because they were going to do some gymnastics at the gym with Marie. ''So I'm going own all of you fucking bitches at gymnastics!'' Hilda boasted and Kerri, who was black looked at hat with a angry-ish look. ''Say what now? Your skill is barely above the toilet.'' Kerri replied. ''Shut up, bitch! MY SKILL is high in the air!'' Hilda shouted, standing up. ''Make me shut up, sister!'' Kerri replied, with a bit of attitudeand not surprisingly, it turned into a small-ass fight, where both of them got a black eye.

Barry was checking the film so far, while Chris and Danson were still filming for the film festival. ''Whoa, this is crazy crap happening!'' Barry said, watching the film cut. ''WHO THE FUCK DID THE EDITING?'' ''I did.'' Chris said, smugly, with his arms crossed. ''We should've got a editing guy to edit.'' Danson suggested, Barry ran out right away to find a guy for the editing the film. ''What's he running out for?'' Chris asked, but the dude just shrugged and they were relaxing a bit, for the time they had.

Kerri and Hilda were being kicked out of the tram at Oak Tree Road tram station , where the avenue is lined with oak trees, but outside of the tram stop there were birch trees. ''I heard reports of two girls fighting on a tram towards Oshen and Saltridge and according to a witness, one was a black girl with brown hair and a white girl with rosewood-coloured hair.'' said a security guard, who was on a tram. ''Wait, did they get kicked off?'' the station manager asked. ''Yeah, they got kicked out and THEY'RE STILL fighting!'' the security guard shouted, losing a bit of his calm. ''Okay, calm down a bit, I'm sure they will have calmed down.'' the station manager replied, but they were still fighting as they got up the escalator. ''FUCK YOU, BITCH!'' Hilda shouted, doing some kung-fu style fighting.

**Part 2 coming soon...**


	2. JUST don't care much!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 1b: just don't care much<strong>

Leahwig was alone with Erin, who wasn't that fat, but wasn't as thin as a supermodel. ''Hey, bitch! Your skills are ass!'' Erin shouted and a dude shouted ''OOOOOOHHHHHH, what you gonna do?'' ''Nothing.'' Leahwig said, with a straight-ish face, keeping schtum. ''Yo, dumbasses! You haven't shitty skills yet!'' Erin yelled, sounding smug and confused at the same time and she backflipped on the train, landing on her butt after a slide landing.

Barry came back and he was knocking the door hard along with the new editing guy, but the editor was a bit calmer. ''Hey, dude! There you are, random dude! Wait are you-?'' Danson said, before getting cut off by Chris ''Hey, Brian. What's up at this time of the day?'' Chris said and he shook hands hard with Brian. ''I was programming some game when Barry knocked HARD on the wooden door. He said I'm going to be in a short film as the editing guy.'' Brian said, leaning on the sofa. ''Well, this is the short film WE'RE going to be making, brah!'' Danson shouted, looking at the set-up with two cameras. ''It's about a few guys hanging out in a locked flat that belongs to someone mysterious.'' ''Okay.'' Brian said.

Leahwig and Erin were at the second to last station before Arland Park on the first line of the metro-tram, and it turned into a bit of 'one girls shouts stuff, and another gets angry, ready to blow'. ''AW, COME ON! I already said the same thing, but I don't care!'' Erin shouted, still standing up. ''Erin, you owned her already. Now just impress the world with your skills and stay cool.'' Kaylen said, who was practicing in the tram, because there wasn't enough time. ''Okay, guess I could try to own almost everybody in the gym, then.'' Erin said, and she looked away from Leahwig, whose face was pink and looked at the window and then immediately after, dug a conversation with Kaylen.

All of the girls were at Arland Park, which was a open-air underground station filled with trees with Erin keeping a smug mood, Kaylen being pretty happy and Leahwig was a bit angry, trying to calm herself down. ''Fuck Erin, bitch.'' she whispered to a girl who was in gymnastics and she felt bland again and the girls' mood improved as they were walking through the station where the entrance was lined with birch trees, there were flowers beds on stone over the overhead lines and there was a shelter made out of wood and bricks only. ''Huh, looks pretty impressive, but not 10/10 material.'' Leahwig said, while walking through the entrance. ''Shut up, you're just a bit jealous.'' Erin said, wait for the green dude to appear at the crossing.

Barry, Brian, Chris and Danson were filming and editing the film about a few guys locked in a pretty good flat and they were making a new scene almost out of nowhere. ''So Brian is supposed go in excited because he paid 50 dollers, and he closes the door without realizing it's locked and the three guys were screaming and he finds out that the debtor isn't there and they all watch some TV. Sounds good.'' Chris said, looking at the draft. ''Yeah, it does, it could be better. THEN AGAIN, so could anything.'' Brian remarked, while standing on a table.

**There's more to COME!**


	3. ON THE TRAM!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 1c: Gym Skills!<strong>

All of the girls were at Arland Park, where Marie lives now and they were going to the gym for some HARDCORE gymnastics and all of the girls went there for different reasons, Leahwig just wants to keep herself well oiled, Erin and Kerry were in the comptetnion and Hilda honestly went there to try the gymnastics. ''Hey, dumbass.'' Erin said, punching Leahwig in the head. ''She's not the real dumbass, you are an dumbass!'' Kerry replied, a bit on fire. ''MY D GRADE IS FUCKING AWESOME, though!'' Erin boasted and she ran towards the gym and Leahwig just jogged to the gym.

At the gym, all of the girls including Marie was doing some gymnastics, but first they had warm-up a bit before the actual thing. ''Huh, cool now?'' Erin said, while doing some running on the spot. ''Why is this cool? I guess you're against Kerry.'' Marie replied, with dead on accruracy and a straight face. ''HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?'' Erin replied again and she was shocked at this news and then she ran on the spot quicker and then fell down because of how fast she was running. ''You should better than to run fast.'' Kerry said with a bit of sass and then she stopped running on the spot because the instructor stopped running on the spot.

''Were you all expecting some gymnastics? There's going to be something a bit different for once.'' the instructor said. ''No, it can't be the high-up fences(!)'' Leahwig snarked and she punched something and somebody. ''NOT COOL!'' Hilda shouted, but she was standing angry and keeping it inside.


	4. TIME FOR GYM ACTION!

**Suburban Stupid**  
><strong>Episode 1d: Tennis Skills!<strong>

Erin and Kerry were fighting each other in a match of tennis, while Leahwig and Marie are having a good tennis match, being relaxed and commentating on it. ''How do you even commentate and play tennis?'' Erin said, swinging hard and fast. ''I don't know.'' Marie said, before being hit in the head by a tennis ball. ''You're were not PAYING ATTENTION! STOP DOING THE COMMENTARY!'' Leahwig shouted and then she did a hard hit that went onto the net, but not through and points were given to Marie. ''Nice job being a hypocrite.'' Erin said, being smug and playing the thing. ''I think you can beat me, but IT'S NOT ENOUGH!'' Kerry yelled and then she was batting the ball in different ways.

Kerry and Erin was playing some fast paced tennis and so were Leahwig and Marie, but it was slower because it was more relaxed and then Regina and Amy were the third ones to play in the tennis and the rest of the girls got into the tennis game, so there were about 5 matches going on at the time. ''This is epic and hectic, I'm never static.'' Marie sang, to a beat. ''You're static most of the time.'' Erin said, being a jerk and saying the truth.


	5. Some Tennis Matches!

**Suburban Stupid**  
><strong>Episode 1e: EVEN MORE TENNIS!<strong>

Meg and Regina were playing some tennis in Crossland Gym in Arland Park in southwest Parkwood. ''Damn, this is very cool, bitch!'' Regina said and then she had a fast move, so she earned a point in the match and she picked up the ball and threw it to Meg. ''I'm gonna own this thing.'' Meg boasted and she served the ball fast and then she got the ball. Meanwhile, Kerry and Erin were doing it very fast, but they had time for some lobs and the next shot went very high in the sky, so Erin barely hit it before doing a shot to land under the net. ''Aw, sister! You had room to improve, but you're lazy!'' Kerry said, sort of boasting and then Erin served shot. ''Shut up, I don't practice because I'm so good!'' Erin boasted and the shots went fast again.

Leahwig and Marie was in a different kind of match and they were sort of pissed. ''I think your are too deep for me sometimes.'' Leahwig said and then she made a fast lob to Marie, but she managed to do a fast move. ''I like to study philopsy in my spare time, so yeah, I get bizarrely deep SOMETIMES.'' Marie said and then she did a hard shot to Leahwig and then the ball went back and forth a total of 2 times before hitting the douchebag. ''HEY, I don't to want hit, you idiot!'' Leahwig shouted and then she stole the ball and did a shot, so fast, that it broke the window by the angle. ''Okay, maybe we should stop now.'' Marie said, but it didn't matter to everybody else.

Erin and Kerry were down to sudden death for some reason and then Kerry served the ball fast and hard and the ball went back and forth, getting faster with every shot possible and then soon, the ball was travelling at train speed. ''You're awesome at tennis compared to some, but not better than me!'' Kerry boasted and she did a swing shot. ''BACKSWING IS NOTHING!'' Erin also boasted and then there was a backslash shot to made the the players in the court excied because Erin landed the shot on her other side. ''OH SHIT, NOTHING HAPPENED HERE!'' Marie shouted and then she almost fainted, so Leahwig dropkicked Marie in the face before Marie landed on Meg. ''Erm, I have to go because I HIT HARD, bye?'' Leahwig said supiciously, before she went running out of the gym.

Marie swapped with Regina and then Regina went to the swimming pool and the third match went onward with Marie and Regina, so then Kerry was now playing against Meg. ''Alright, let's do this shit.'' Meg said, before readying her own racket. ''THIS HURTS LIKE A CANYON DROP!'' Marie shouted and then she was carried out. ''Didn't you get through a body slam. YOU'RE TOUGH, SISTER!'' Kerry shouted and they both prepared their own rackets for the ''match.'' with their positions ready.

**Episode 1.5 coming soon and Episode 4.5 part 2 and Episode 7c coming this Sunday or Monday!**


	6. Skate Harder and FASTER!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 1a: SKATE HARDER and faster!<strong>

In the skatepark near East Parkwood station nicknamed ''Skateplains'' because of its huge amount of grass, Danson, Barry, Andrew/Andro and Chris were skating there to determine who was the best skater. ''WHO'S THE BEST FUCKING AROUND?!'' Barry shouted, very loudly and sounding a bit pissed. ''It's definitely me!'' Chris boasted, as he was doing a 360 backfilp.(I actually played Skate) ''Shut the hell up, who cares about you?'' Andrew asked, because he was doing a 1440, which is hard on it's own and he landed pretty well. ''WHOA!'' Danson shouted, while he was standing on the tail end of the board. ''That's right, nobody!''

**CHARACTER changes.**  
><strong>Andrew: <strong>He now has brown hair and is a little more forgetful, that's it.  
><strong>Chris: <strong>Nothing, except his blonde hair is a bit longer.  
><strong>Danson: <strong>Now usually wears a blue and light blue shirt and white-rimmed sunglasses.  
><strong>Barry:<strong> Not much, except he wears a shirt about death metal.  
>also Eric and Dill's gone.<p>

''Andrew must be the best around, then.'' Chris said and then he clapped. ''HE DESERVES A FUCKING PRIZE!'' ''Yeah, he does!'' Barry shouted and he gave the yellow-haired guy nothing. ''It's a crap kind of nothing.'' Andrew said and then braked and then shrugged, while standing on the tail end of the skateboard. ''YEAH, ANDREW!'' Chris shouted, while he was doing a powerslide. ''You are an retard!'' ''Shut up, who cares in all hell?'' Barry asked the rest of them and Danson put his hand up, when moving around. ''WHY?!'' he shouted and suddenly a fat girl came out from the bushes and started skating around the skatepark, ending with a powerslide. ''Hi guys! What are you asking?'' Rosetta said, unaware of what's being asked. ''STOP SPING ON US!'' Danson shouted and he slapped her with the skateboard. ''Ohhhhhh, I remember now! You're Rosetta, the german douchebag girl's older sister.'' Andrew said, from sorta far away. ''You're still a fatass loser.'' Chris said, assuming stuff and she wanted to punch him, but...she didn't. ''Okay, Chris! I don't want to punch you, but I always thought you were a retard.'' she said and she slapped him with her skateboard and she skated around, doing a double kickflip. ''She's nicer than Raichel.'' Barry said, stating the obvious. ''I've never seen her before.''

**Rosetta Beethoven**  
>Raichel's ''nice girl'' 23 year old sister. (since this is a remake, Hilda's...somewhere else.) who does want to punch very few, but generally isn't that strong.<br>She's more girly than her young sibling, because she usually wears a short skirt, a shirt about skating and skateboarding and purple pimsolls and a tropical bandana hat. She's a good skateboarder, but she doesn't thinks she's a pro. She looks like Raichel, but not that much because she's a bit thinner, has a flat nose and also has dark brown wavy, long hair that comes together at the end unlike her younger sister's black double french braided hair.

''CHARACTER DUMPS ARE STILL HERE? FUCK!'' Andrew yelled, raging against the author. ''Let's just go on with the plot.'' Chris said and he was skating again, doing some decent tricks, such as a 360 nose grab and a 360 flip and Andrew, Rosetta and Danson trying to one up him by using tweaks and hidden skills. ''Can't beat that? Join the winners.'' Danson remarked, while he was doing a 1440. ''You are the best, Danson! NO-ONE could do a 1440!'' Rosetta shouted, doing a superlative. ''Well, not many...'' ''I'm going to stop this shit.'' Andrew said, and he did a powerslide to stop.

**REMAKE episode 1b coming soon!**


	7. IN THE AFTERNOON!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 1b: ALRIGHT, STILL SKATIN'! and more<strong>

Andrew, Danson, Chris, Barry and Rosehetta were having some good times skating around Skateplains in the West Parkwood area by trying to outdo each other. ''No way you did a 1440!'' Rosehetta shouted, with a sort of jawdrop . ''Yeah, I did! Check the security cameras!'' Andrew replied, loudly and he shouted that because there were two security cameras to avoid the skate plains being a crazy spot. ''I can't believe that either but he sure did fucking do it.'' Barry said, bitterly and he was an eyewitness. ''But we will find out soon.'' ''Barring the skating shit, what the hell are doing?'' Chris asked, because he was starting to get bored of the skating. ''I don't know what else, except a few things.'' Danson suggested and he skated away from the park to his flat blocks. ''LET'S FUCKING FIND OUT HIS SECRETS!'' Barry yelled, really loudly, but then Danson could hear and he started skating FAST.

Danson went to his block of flats because Ottie and Ruth was there and they could keep secrets pretty well, so he was passing the local train station and he was grinding on the rail between the road and the pavement and he did a BS cab 360 to get off the rail. ''Wait up, Danson!'' Barry shouted, while running behind Danson and he long jumped for better momentum. ''Yeah, you can join me!'' Danson replied, and Barry also got on the skateboard and they tried to get some speed on the pavement to clear the crossing before the red guy appears and they did two banked turns and they made before the red guy appeared and they were still fast. ''YEAH! WE MADE IT IN ONE PIECE!'' Barry remarked and they were still going fast. ''That's how it's done.'' Danson said, before Barry jumped off and slided and he did a powerslide.

Barry and Danson walked up the stairs to the third floor where Ottie was. ''OPEN THE FUCK UP, OTTIE!'' Barry yelled while knocking on the door frantically. ''Just because you are from Finland, doesn't mean swearing is cooler than normal words.'' Danson said, who wasn't that calm. ''OPEN THE DOOR, BITCH!'' Danson replied, knocking on the door every four seconds and then she opened the door and slapped them both. ''You guys are dummkopfs! Anyways, what the fuck do you want?'' Ottie asked, now a bit moody. ''I want to reveal my new ideas to BEAT BOREDOM!'' Danson shouted to Ottie complete with his finger going in her bellybutton.

**Ottie/Raichel character changes**  
>Mad science girl shit? STILL A RUMOR!<br>Now she has light brown eyes also well, she's also a bit greedy and apart from those, she still keeps her original charactersation.

Danson went inside the house to sit on the black and grey sofa, but Ruth was also sitting on there. ''Hey, Danson. What's the hell up?'' Ruth asked. ''A few ideas to BEAT BOREDOM!'' Danson shouted. ''So first, we should hit up the Down Under Gamexpo to play some Mario Kart 8 and then, we should go to the station to get a train to Chetts to try out the new major skateboard park that opened last week and finally, we shoud go clubbing in Glentown, where all the good clubs are!'' Danson shouted.

**Ruth Darlsen**  
>She was one of the girls who came into Danson's class only a year ago and she was one of the more exotic girls like Regina, but is a bit more mild than Regina.<br>She usually wears a wool jumper with a danish pattern, a long black skirt and brown trainers and her rosewood-colored hair is shorter than Rosehetta's black hair but is almost the same hairstyle. She has an elongated nose, blue eyes and C-cup boobs.

Now it was 12:30pm and both Danson and Ruth were sitting on the sofa looking at Ottie was grabbing Barry on his shirt. ''PUT ME DOWN!'' Barry shouted. ''Was that a ANOTHER character dump?'' ''Yeah and it's better...'' Ottie replied and she started punching Barry and she started sniggering. ''This is interesting.'' Danson said and he put his sunglasses down to his eyes and he was lying on the sofa in the direction of the door. ''Whatever, I'm going back upstairs.'' Ruth said and she went back into the kitchen, which was seperate from the living room. ''STOP! STOP, MAN!'' Barry shouted and Ottie replied by dropping him and doing a strong roundhouse kick to him. ''I stopped. You happy, bruder?'' she asked and Barry got back up from being kicked into cardboard boxes.

All three of them were about to go outside, to the skatepark. ''Dude let's go to the skateplains to tell them what they're doing!'' Danson yellled, in a good mood. ''Why didn't you tell them in the first place?'' Ottie asked. ''That way, you would avoid being TIRED as fuck.'' ''I'm not tired! Let's go!'' Danson yelled and both Danson and Ottie had their own skateboard.

**Episodes 1c and 1d coming soon...!**


	8. In The Afternoon PART TWO!

**Suburban Stupid REMADE!**  
><strong>Episode 2c: In the early afternoon...<strong>

Leahwig, Danson and Barry were going to the skateplains to tell the others wha they're about to do tonight. ''THE GREEN MAN'S TIMING IS COOL!'' Danson shouted and they skated through the crossing pretty well, and by the time the cars got the green light, they were already passing another street and around 5-10 minutes later with some decent speed they were at the skatepark. ''Hey, mate. What's up right now at this time of year?'' Roger asked and he did some backflipping to boosting his shit speed. ''Stuff, like the new games announced.'' Barry replied and he was deadpan as all hell. ''ARE YOU SUPRISED?'' ''No?'' Jeff said, who just bumped into them. ''Okay? We're going to play some NEW GAMES!'' Leahwig shouted, happily. ''Don't tell him.'' Barry said, but it was too late.

Leahwig, Roger, Danson, Barry and Jeff were going to an expo where they were playing some shit such as Destiny, Sonic Boom and that MK8 dlc thing. ''Isn't it only the invited get in?'' Leahwig said, looking at the booths. ''Yeah, and I got a ticket man.'' Jeff said, feeling sad and Barry was running a bit fast to Parkwood Central station. ''W8 for me!'' Danson shouted and then he started running fast to the station and both Danson and Barry was running a bit to the downtown station and then Marsh start doing parkour down the road. ''WHERE WE ARE GOING?'' Marsh yelled. ''TO THE DOWN UNDER GAMEXPO!'' Danson replied, really loudly. ''THAT'S A REALLY BAD PUN! WHO MADE IT?'' Barry yelled, while running slightly slower than the rest of them. ''THE COMPANY WHO HOSTS IT!'' Danson replied, agreeing with him and he was running fast.

The three guys were tired when they reached Parkwood Central station and they went to get some food. ''Hello, can I have a big cup of coffee and a footlong sandwich.'' Barry said, because he was pretty hungry. ''WAIT, there's Greg's here? I'm going somewhere else to eat, then.'' Danson remarked, not caring for the resturant and he went to get some chips and burger to not be hungry. ''Man, I'm alone.'' Marsh said and then he went back home for Meg and then, Danson and Barry got their food and they noticed Marsh was gone, but they didn't care much and then they paid to get their tickets and they also had some money, so they paid and it was a bit boring for them at the journey. ''I'm doing it.'' Danson said, pretty bored and he jumped over a rail and onto the platform at a height off +2 metres off the platform.

Marsh was back at his place and Meg was somewhere else, which is barely out of Parkwood, but he was worried that she would be kidnapped. ''WHERE'S THE HELL IS MEG!'' he shouted. ''Calm down!'' Byron shouted from a window.

**Episode 2d coming soon, where the group will be at the GAMEXPO and Marsh tries to find Meg!**


	9. Onto Trains and GAMES!

**Suburban Stupid**  
><strong>Episode 2d: On Trains and Onto Games<strong>

The group caught up with Danson and Barry, but the train was arriving, so the group had to do some fast moves and they already had their tickets, so they went onto the platform, where the train opened its door and they all ran in, where Danson and Barry went in. ''Dudes, don't be worried. The train's door just opened.'' Danson said. ''YEAH, but we had to reach the train FAST or the TRAIN would leave!'' Jeff shouted, pretty worried and then he was patted hard on the shoulders. ''You are right in a way, but you don't have be worried.'' Leahwig said, before sitting on her. ''THE GAMES ARE GOING TO BE KICKASS!'' Danson shouted, hanging out with another guy. ''YEAH, THEY ARE!'' Jeff shouted, high fiving the guy. ''I got my CAMERA with me!'' Danson yelled, showing his camera.

Later, on the train, when they reached Lewisham West, the people on the train started some kind of party and the gamers were standing up onto the rail. ''Give it up, you don't need to stand up.'' Leahwig said, sitting down on a seat, being a negative loser. ''Dude, we want to save the seats for somebody else!'' Danson shouted and he was standing up like all of the gamers. ''I don't think...you are a very nice person.'' Rudy replied, sitting on the seat with one leg on the table and then he put the leg off the table. ''Shut the hell up, hypocrite!'' Leahwig shouted, with any irony at all and the train crowd looked at her with ''death stares''.

After the train left Bromley East station, the gamers were discussing if certain games would save a console or just boost it. ''I think Splatoon and SMASH BROS will make THE CONSOLES litterally fly off the SHELVES of the STORES, everywhere possible!'' Danson shouted, still standing up and Barry replied with ''It's going to be slow, but still GOOD!'' ''Shut the hell up, what matters that it is GOOD!'' Steven shouted, trying to diffuse the agruement, while listening to some music in his headphones. ''Just shut up, but okay, that's not bad.'' somebody else said, who was reading his newspaper.

At Woodville Park, Leahwig was trying to spark an conversation with random people because she was pretty bored. ''Anyways, how do I work a computer?'' she asked, not trying to flirty. ''Do you have a custom rig?'' the guy asked and then she answered that question with ''Yeah, why are you asking?'' ''You know it.'' the guy replied and she went to another seat, where Steven was. ''Hey, did you notice that Splatoon's good!'' Steven shouted because he went there the day before. ''HUH, you probably haven't played it yet!'' Leahwig boasted and the brazilian dude was slackjawed. ''Danson and I went there yesterday and I noticed that it was open and we got our passes, so we played some shit like Splatoon!'' Steven shouted. ''I forgot the camera.'' ''Shut up, you're lying, dumbass.'' she said, before slapping him and then he punched her.

When the train arrived at the next station, Woodeload, there was hostile stuff going on, between Steven and Leahwig as hits were being exchanged and a camera was thrown. ''We gotta stop this!'' Danson yelled and then he pulled Steven away, but all he got was a elbowing to the nose. ''Damn, you suck like a dick!'' Steven yelled and he did a 180 sidekicks. ''Somebody pull both o-THE DOORS CLOSED!' Warren said and then he sat back down and the train was going, while moves happened and then at the next station, both of them were dragged out by Barry, scarificing his time to stop the fight and then they were fighting hard. ''Wow, I discovered how strong I am, so that's sucks like fuck.'' he said and then Steven was running away from her.

When they got off at Eastside Station, near downtown, Leahwig wasn't even on the train anymore. ''Do you see what I mean, when she's smug?'' Warren asked. ''Yeah, anyways let's enjoy this AWESOME event before she's here to ruin it and they went outta the station at Wallson Avenue, where the GAMEXPO road was and they walked there with no trouble, apart from bumping into the occaisonal guy here and there. ''Dude, there it is! All of the games, that's not even out yet under one roof including the NEXT MARIO GAME!'' Danson shouted, with his arms out to one side and he was looking at the booths of 2014. ''It's cold, but that's not a problem for me!'' Jeff said and then he walked in with this visitor's card.

**Episode 2e is coming this WEEKEND and Episode 1e is also coming tomorrow?**


	10. THE THIRD EPISODE!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 3a: Was a Bored Skater.<strong>

Danson was compteting with Rudy and Andrew for king of the skateplains and it was pretty crazy. ''Yeah, my tricks can't be beaten!'' Andrew shouted, while grinding on a halfpipe. ''None of yours can beat MINE!'' Rudy shouted, while also grinding on the same halfpipe as Andrew and he did a 360 flip to grind to the other side of the halfpipe. ''See, can't beat that.'' he said. ''I can try, bro.'' Andrew said, because he was about to grind with the board upside down on he halfpipe, but since the halfpipe was pretty low the board fell off the halfpipe. ''ANDREW'S DOWN NOW!'' Byron shouted because he was the announcer. ''RUDY WINS THE GAME SINCE DANSON TRICK'S weren't enough to beat Rudy's!'' ''Hell yeah!'' Rudy shouted and he jumped off the alfpipe edge onto flat grass.

He was celebrating while Danson was walking out in shame. ''Damn, Danson has some pain!'' Byron shouted, now on the benches and Danson walked out of the skateplains. ''Damnit, Danson's sad, maybe I should go talk to him.'' Rosehetta said to herself and she walked out slowly. ''Dude, stay with me and come join me in riches, bitch!'' Rudy sai, sounding smug. ''NO!'' she shouted and she walked away from him. ''ROSEHETTA, WAIT!'' Rudy shouted and he fell down on his knees, with Andrew and Marden/Jeffroe watching from the park itself.

10 minutes later, both Rosehetta and Jeffroe arrived at Ottie's flat, which was next door to Ruth's. ''Rudy is now ''king of the park''!'' Danson said, freakin' out a bit. ''That's what was so important? It's...nonexistant.'' Ottie said, now looking into space or the kitchen. ''WE GOTTA GO!'' ''What? What could a sucky guy like Rudy do?'' Jeffroe asked, tempting fate and then Ottie slapped him in the face. ''FUCK YOU!'' Ottie said and she flicked Jeffroe's nose. ''Let's go before...stuff happens in the park!'' Danson said and he ran downstairs.

**Episodes 3b and 3c to be reuploaded soon onto this account, but I'm going camping in Wales and climbing Snowdon, but I'll be back on Thursday so expect nothing on tuesday and wednesday!**


	11. from rail 2 rails

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 3b: From Rail 2 Rail.<strong>

Meanwhile, Rudy and Andrew were too busy being cool in the park. ''We're the prime ministers of this park!'' Andrew shouted and he was swagging around with Rudy in the skateplains. ''No, we're the presidents of this park!'' Rudy shouted. ''Let's just call ourselves the prime presidents of this park, before shit happens.''  
>''Okay, dude! My first order to Chris is to STEAL some guy's skateboard!'' Andrew shouted. ''I'M GOOD AT STEALING!'' Chris said, loudly and he ran to a japanese guy's house, where he lives.<p>

Rudy was on the GOOD chair placed near the benches, having Rosehetta in a t-shirt and jeans fanning him. ''Go faster, bitch.'' Rudy said and he clicked his fingers. ''Okay, then bro.'' she said and she fanned faster and Andrew was a slightly worse chair. ''Why do I have a worse chair?'' Andrew asked and Rudy replied ''Wait, you notice it? Must be a nitpicker.'' ''Huh, SHUT UP! I don't nitpick!'' Andrew shouted. ''You do nitpick sometimes and this MIGHT be one.'' Rosehetta said and Rudy did a thumbs as a approval. ''Maybe we should be ban Danson for no reason.'' ''THAT'S GREAT! I love doing things for no reason!'' Rudy yelled, with his sunglasses on his forehead.

Danson went back to the skatepark and there was a sign telling to ''get away danson because your not allowed''(sic) and he skated to another park, where Byron skates, which was in downtown. ''Wait, I remember this place! YO, I'm back dudes!'' Danson shouted and around fifty stared back at him. ''Okay, then.'' Marsh said and he restarted skating and Danson started skating, fast. ''Whoa, your skills are pretty good!'' Marsh shouted, while he was doing a 720 and Danson was doing an 1080. ''SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Jeffroe shouted, from outside and Danson powerslid and talked to Marsh about his technique. ''Start from the other side of the halfpipe, then get some speed AND THEN GET SOME AIR AND SPIN FAST!'' Danson shouted.

Rudy and Andrew were skating like masters and they were spinning on the spot, while doing a noseing. ''WE'RE THE PRIME PRESIDENTS OF THIS SKATEPARK AND WE AREN'T EMEBRASSED!'' Rudy yelled, loudly and some people laughed and some yelled ''Well you should!'' and some said nothing with a confused look. ''This is a bit dumb.'' Regina said, sitting on the bench. ''Shut up, bitch! Your opinion isn't needed!'' Rudy replied, and he kicked Regina in the vagina and somehow he threw her onto a halfpipe. ''WHAT THE HELL!'' Hilda shouted and she went under the bench.

Marsh and Danson were talking about the skateplains and how Rudy and Andrew was the ''prime president'' of the skatepark. ''Go, take it back from both of ''prime presidents'' or whatever they are.'' Marsh said and he did a fistbump thumbs up to Danson and Danson skated back to the park, but not before saying ''Thanks, bro, for reminding that I have the power or whatever it is!'' ''OKAY, MAN!'' Marsh shouted and he went back to skating.

**Episode 3c coming soon...**


	12. Hoverboard Outskirts

**Suburban Stupid: HOVERBOARDS happened in 2015!**

It was like a few days after New Year's Day 2015 on a cool day and Danson went to check the hoverboard racecourse in South Griffith and it is near the railway station. ''Damn! Time to test this shit.'' he said, looking at the course, which is complete except for the painting of the ramps and the almost-done glass roof over the start line. Ten minutes later, Raichel, Dill, Dominic, Marie, Danson and Yukiko and Tim were on the starting line with their hovervechiles in their hands. ''Well, who's going to run on the course for the first time?'' Raichel asked Danson, the important question about this course. ''I'm going to do it, since I have the lightest board and Dominic did it before.'' Danson said, choosing to be the tester. ''I knew I wasn't going to be first today, you bastard!'' shouted Dominic, because he was the important guy and maybe the founder.

Danson was riding on his board, the Light Board, and he was starting to speed up from the starting line and he was going to do a test run of the course at SPEED! ''OH SHIT, better get my goggles on!'' he shouted and he put the goggles on his face onto his brown eyes and he was ready for the 70mph+ experience, that no-one ever experienced before! He was speeding up to about 45mph before navigating the first turn like a pro. ''Woo! This is pretty awesome!'' shouted Danson, when doing the second turn at 60mph before hitting the first ramp.

Tim was looking at Danson from outside the roofed start line and on the shrubby ground. ''WOW! He's doing a 720 kickflip and he's ending with a 360 nose grab!'' he shouted, with his camera recording it in hd. ''DANSON HAS A FUCKTON OF POTENTIAL!'' shouted Raichel, nearly lost for words. ''I'm cool, aren't I!'' he shouted, while landing on other side of the ramp. ''Hell yeah! This course is amazing so far!'' shouted Marie, looking around the whole course. ''This course gets a EIGHT OUT OF TEN!'' Danson shouted, while snaking around the chicane. ''OH THIS IS AMAZING!'' Tim shouted, still recording.

Danson was at the spillway section and the spillway had no water, so he went the alternate route to the next section. ''Maybe the spillway was a piss idea?'' said Marie, who suggested it. ''No it wasn't, but it might not work, when THE SUN IS UP IN THE FUCKING SKY!'' said Raichel, because it wasn't winter and it needed to rain. ''Thanks, captain obvious.'' said Dominic, looking somewhat pissed off. Danson went to the side of the now empty spillways and rode on that section of the track and he did a few tricks such as a 1440 backflip on the first jump over the ''waterway'' and a 720 nose grab on the second ramp.

He went to the next section after the spillway with the elevated chicane and he grinded on the rail (not so steadily) on the chicane section and HE WAS FUCKING FAST with that grind, but it was unsteady and he an had avaerage landing with some stumbling and he took that 180 corner like a badass and he did the other 180 corner to the ground like a normal guy.

He was at the last corner before the big loop when there was some sudden drops, so he jumped and did a 1080 stalefish and landed pretty good. ''WOOHOO! I'm going to own this bigass loop!'' Danson shouted, while doing the kickdash twice towards the loop, hoping to make it through the loop. His momentum was that all he needed, maybe some power to make through the loop and he was at the top of the loop, but he needed only nothing, but gravity. He went down the loop at a fast speed of at least 120mph and he tried to navigate the last two corners at a high speed of 100mph, but he stumbled hard and he accidently did a hard turn onto the finish line and he braked and fell down.

''I've should have made the loop smaller.'' said Dominic, feeling a bit like an idiot. ''Don't worry, brah. Depends on your control and you'll either fall down like a dumbass or win like a normal...ass!'' Danson said, giving some out-of nowhere 'pointers' and enthusiastic. ''ALRIGHT, that is what we're going with.'' said Raichel, liking the 'pointer'. ''ALL OF US SHOULD TEST RUN THIS FUCKING COURSE!'' shouted Tim, having some of a cool idea. ''ALRIGHT! LET'S RACE!'' shouted Yukiko, approving the first EVER hover-whatever race.

At the 80% finished Griffith starting line stand, on the start line, Danson, Raichel, Tim, Yukiko and Dominic, Hilda, Dill and Marie were on the start line ready to race with their hover-vehicles with them. ''Why do you have a yacht?'' Danson asked Yukiko. ''Because I can ride water with this now.'' she said, making it have a second purpose. ''MY FUCKING SKATES ARE THE BEST!'' shouted Tim, having speed skates. ''I also have a board, but it's pretty heavy.'' said Hilda, with the normal hoverboard. ''WHAT? My bike weighs less, so you got a shit deal, sis.'' said Raichel with her hover-bike, which the painting looks like those Sao Paulo monorail trains. ''Whoa, this tech is gay compared to MINE!'' boasted Dominic, referring to his plane-boat hybrid. ''That shit looks like a design warzone up in there.'' said Raichel, because the mini-plane/boat thing looks odd. ''LET'S RACE, DUDES!'' shouted Danson, wanting to race and immediately the race was started.

''ALL SET!'' said Hilda and they started to race IMMEDAITELY, because they wanted to experience the speed. ''MY BOARD IS REALLY FUCKING LIGHT!'' shouted Danson, talking about his featherweight board. ''Get the fucks out of here.'' said Dominic, to Danson, currently in both first and second place respectively. Dominic(Irish) and Danson(Austrailian) ran down the straight and they cornered on the first corner like a skilled hoverboard rider, with Marie close behind and a little unbalanced. ''Well played, bitch.'' said the Austrailian guy, doing some good speed. ''Huh, I could beat you if I would.'' said Marie, the french bitch following him close behind the Irish dude, Dominic with unsteady balance onto the second and third corners along with Hilda in fourth and also she's fast. ''FUCK YEAH! I'M FAST!'' boasted Danson. ''So? I'm faster, don't use boasting, because I am BETTER THAN YOU!'' boasted Hilda, ''proving'' a point and navigating thru the second and third corners and the other riders.

Onto the end of the first section, in a narrow first place was Danson slightly ahead of Hilda in second place, Dominic in third and Marie close behind in fourth and Raichel, Tim and Yukiko are fighting for fifth place and they're pretty far behind. ''WHAT THE HELL, YOU RETARDS! I'M TRYING TO WIN!'' shouted Raichel, because she trying to win and Tim slapped her and she slapped him. ''FUCK YOU! THIS IS JUST TESTING!'' shouted Tim after the slap. ''SHUT UP, I WANT TO BE COMPETITVE SOMETIMES!'' she shouted. ''Chill, guys. I'm in fourth, lameasses.'' said Yukiko, winning fourth place with her cool mood. ''GET THAT JAPANESE GIRL!'' shouted Tim, sorta going on a rampage. ''Chill your asses, it's the first race EVER!'' said Yukiko, because nobody knows about this yet.

Onto the second section, Danson and Hilda were still trying to fight each other and Marie and Dominic were pretty close behind Danson, Hilda and each other. ''You guys are motherfuckers! Or at least that's what it is.'' said Marie, trying to figure it out and is close enough to touch Dominic. ''DONT TOUCH ME, BITCH!'' he shouted, and now he was unfocused because he was almost falling down, but he got back up instantly, since he was riding some wheel. ''The power of the wheel!'' said Dominic, referring to his wheel. ''That's honestly some shitty-ass idea and you played sonic riders 2, so maybe it came from that.'' said Danson, acknowledgeing Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. ''COME ON, TRY HARDER!'' shouted Hilda, loudly and aggresively.

Still on the second section, Raichel, Tim and Yukiko were a little far behind the leading group and Dill catched up to them. ''Hey, guys. I'm just in eighth place and am moving up the ranks.'' he said, being nice. ''SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING FOURTH!'' shouted Raichel, in rage and stupidity. ''This is going well.'' said Dill, sarcastically. ''This isn't bad.'' said Yukiko, loving the fight.

**Part two coming soon...!**


	13. 2: No Problems With FILMING!

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 1a: Not Any Problems!<strong>

At Danson's flat that he got 14 months ago, Barry, Chris who's Danson's roomate and Danson were trying to film a short film for the film festival, which is going to happen in a two weeks and they already did a quarter of the movie. ''Dude, so far this movie is going good!'' Danson shouted, while holding a videocam. ''Eh, I could care less what it's about, the only fucking thing that matters is that it's good.'' Barry replied, wanting a good quality film. ''OKAY, WE GOT IT!'' Danson shouted and he started filming more stuff.

Leahwig and Hilda was riding on a underground tram on the underground section towards Arland Park because they were going to do some gymnastics at the gym with Marie. ''So I'm going own all of you fucking bitches at gymnastics!'' Hilda boasted and Kerri, who was black looked at hat with a angry-ish look. ''Say what now? Your skill is barely above the toilet.'' Kerri replied. ''Shut up, bitch! MY SKILL is high in the air!'' Hilda shouted, standing up. ''Make me shut up, sister!'' Kerri replied, with a bit of attitudeand not surprisingly, it turned into a small-ass fight, where both of them got a black eye.

Barry was checking the film so far, while Chris and Danson were still filming for the film festival. ''Whoa, this is crazy crap happening!'' Barry said, watching the film cut. ''WHO THE FUCK DID THE EDITING?'' ''I did.'' Chris said, smugly, with his arms crossed. ''We should've got a editing guy to edit.'' Danson suggested, Barry ran out right away to find a guy for the editing the film. ''What's he running out for?'' Chris asked, but the dude just shrugged and they were relaxing a bit, for the time they had.

Kerri and Hilda were being kicked out of the tram at Oak Tree Road tram station , where the avenue is lined with oak trees, but outside of the tram stop there were birch trees. ''I heard reports of two girls fighting on a tram towards Oshen and Saltridge and according to a witness, one was a black girl with brown hair and a white girl with rosewood-coloured hair.'' said a security guard, who was on a tram. ''Wait, did they get kicked off?'' the station manager asked. ''Yeah, they got kicked out and THEY'RE STILL fighting!'' the security guard shouted, losing a bit of his calm. ''Okay, calm down a bit, I'm sure they will have calmed down.'' the station manager replied, but they were still fighting as they got up the escalator. ''FUCK YOU, BITCH!'' Hilda shouted, doing some kung-fu style fighting.

**Part 2 coming soon...**


	14. 2: don't care that much, dude

**Suburban Stupid REMAKED!**  
><strong>Episode 1b: just don't care much<strong>

Leahwig was alone with Erin, who wasn't that fat, but wasn't as thin as a supermodel. ''Hey, bitch! Your skills are ass!'' Erin shouted and a dude shouted ''OOOOOOHHHHHH, what you gonna do?'' ''Nothing.'' Leahwig said, with a straight-ish face, keeping schtum. ''Yo, dumbasses! You haven't shitty skills yet!'' Erin yelled, sounding smug and confused at the same time and she backflipped on the train, landing on her butt after a slide landing.

Barry came back and he was knocking the door hard along with the new editing guy, but the editor was a bit calmer. ''Hey, dude! There you are, random dude! Wait are you-?'' Danson said, before getting cut off by Chris ''Hey, Brian. What's up at this time of the day?'' Chris said and he shook hands hard with Brian. ''I was programming some game when Barry knocked HARD on the wooden door. He said I'm going to be in a short film as the editing guy.'' Brian said, leaning on the sofa. ''Well, this is the short film WE'RE going to be making, brah!'' Danson shouted, looking at the set-up with two cameras. ''It's about a few guys hanging out in a locked flat that belongs to someone mysterious.'' ''Okay.'' Brian said.

Leahwig and Erin were at the second to last station before Arland Park on the first line of the metro-tram, and it turned into a bit of 'one girls shouts stuff, and another gets angry, ready to blow'. ''AW, COME ON! I already said the same thing, but I don't care!'' Erin shouted, still standing up. ''Erin, you owned her already. Now just impress the world with your skills and stay cool.'' Kaylen said, who was practicing in the tram, because there wasn't enough time. ''Okay, guess I could try to own almost everybody in the gym, then.'' Erin said, and she looked away from Leahwig, whose face was pink and looked at the window and then immediately after, dug a conversation with Kaylen.

All of the girls were at Arland Park, which was a open-air underground station filled with trees with Erin keeping a smug mood, Kaylen being pretty happy and Leahwig was a bit angry, trying to calm herself down. ''Fuck Erin, bitch.'' she whispered to a girl who was in gymnastics and she felt bland again and the girls' mood improved as they were walking through the station where the entrance was lined with birch trees, there were flowers beds on stone over the overhead lines and there was a shelter made out of wood and bricks only. ''Huh, looks pretty impressive, but not 10/10 material.'' Leahwig said, while walking through the entrance. ''Shut up, you're just a bit jealous.'' Erin said, wait for the green dude to appear at the crossing.

Barry, Brian, Chris and Danson were filming and editing the film about a few guys locked in a pretty good flat and they were making a new scene almost out of nowhere. ''So Brian is supposed go in excited because he paid 50 dollers, and he closes the door without realizing it's locked and the three guys were screaming and he finds out that the debtor isn't there and they all watch some TV. Sounds good.'' Chris said, looking at the draft. ''Yeah, it does, it could be better. THEN AGAIN, so could anything.'' Brian remarked, while standing on a table.

**There's more to COME!**


	15. Gym Skills!

**Suburban Stupid**  
><strong>Episode 1d: Tennis Skills!<strong>

Erin and Kerry were fighting each other in a match of tennis, while Leahwig and Marie are having a good tennis match, being relaxed and commentating on it. ''How do you even commentate and play tennis?'' Erin said, swinging hard and fast. ''I don't know.'' Marie said, before being hit in the head by a tennis ball. ''You're were not PAYING ATTENTION! STOP DOING THE COMMENTARY!'' Leahwig shouted and then she did a hard hit that went onto the net, but not through and points were given to Marie. ''Nice job being a hypocrite.'' Erin said, being smug and playing the thing. ''I think you can beat me, but IT'S NOT ENOUGH!'' Kerry yelled and then she was batting the ball in different ways.

Kerry and Erin was playing some fast paced tennis and so were Leahwig and Marie, but it was slower because it was more relaxed and then Regina and Amy were the third ones to play in the tennis and the rest of the girls got into the tennis game, so there were about 5 matches going on at the time. ''This is epic and hectic, I'm never static.'' Marie sang, to a beat. ''You're static most of the time.'' Erin said, being a jerk and saying the truth.


	16. 2: Some Tennis, Wrong Part!

**Suburban Stupid**  
><strong>Episode 1e: EVEN MORE TENNIS!<strong>

Meg and Regina were playing some tennis in Crossland Gym in Arland Park in southwest Parkwood. ''Damn, this is very cool, bitch!'' Regina said and then she had a fast move, so she earned a point in the match and she picked up the ball and threw it to Meg. ''I'm gonna own this thing.'' Meg boasted and she served the ball fast and then she got the ball. Meanwhile, Kerry and Erin were doing it very fast, but they had time for some lobs and the next shot went very high in the sky, so Erin barely hit it before doing a shot to land under the net. ''Aw, sister! You had room to improve, but you're lazy!'' Kerry said, sort of boasting and then Erin served shot. ''Shut up, I don't practice because I'm so good!'' Erin boasted and the shots went fast again.

Leahwig and Marie was in a different kind of match and they were sort of pissed. ''I think your are too deep for me sometimes.'' Leahwig said and then she made a fast lob to Marie, but she managed to do a fast move. ''I like to study philopsy in my spare time, so yeah, I get bizarrely deep SOMETIMES.'' Marie said and then she did a hard shot to Leahwig and then the ball went back and forth a total of 2 times before hitting the douchebag. ''HEY, I don't to want hit, you idiot!'' Leahwig shouted and then she stole the ball and did a shot, so fast, that it broke the window by the angle. ''Okay, maybe we should stop now.'' Marie said, but it didn't matter to everybody else.

Erin and Kerry were down to sudden death for some reason and then Kerry served the ball fast and hard and the ball went back and forth, getting faster with every shot possible and then soon, the ball was travelling at train speed. ''You're awesome at tennis compared to some, but not better than me!'' Kerry boasted and she did a swing shot. ''BACKSWING IS NOTHING!'' Erin also boasted and then there was a backslash shot to made the the players in the court excied because Erin landed the shot on her other side. ''OH SHIT, NOTHING HAPPENED HERE!'' Marie shouted and then she almost fainted, so Leahwig dropkicked Marie in the face before Marie landed on Meg. ''Erm, I have to go because I HIT HARD, bye?'' Leahwig said supiciously, before she went running out of the gym.

Marie swapped with Regina and then Regina went to the swimming pool and the third match went onward with Marie and Regina, so then Kerry was now playing against Meg. ''Alright, let's do this shit.'' Meg said, before readying her own racket. ''THIS HURTS LIKE A CANYON DROP!'' Marie shouted and then she was carried out. ''Didn't you get through a body slam. YOU'RE TOUGH, SISTER!'' Kerry shouted and they both prepared their own rackets for the ''match.'' with their positions ready.

**Episode 1.5 coming soon and Episode 4.5 part 2 and Episode 7c coming this Sunday or Monday!**


	17. 2: EVEN MORE TENNIS SKILLS!

**Suburban Stupid**  
><strong>Episode 1e: EVEN MORE TENNIS!<strong>

Meg and Regina were playing some tennis in Crossland Gym in Arland Park in southwest Parkwood. ''Damn, this is very cool, bitch!'' Regina said and then she had a fast move, so she earned a point in the match and she picked up the ball and threw it to Meg. ''I'm gonna own this thing.'' Meg boasted and she served the ball fast and then she got the ball. Meanwhile, Kerry and Erin were doing it very fast, but they had time for some lobs and the next shot went very high in the sky, so Erin barely hit it before doing a shot to land under the net. ''Aw, sister! You had room to improve, but you're lazy!'' Kerry said, sort of boasting and then Erin served shot. ''Shut up, I don't practice because I'm so good!'' Erin boasted and the shots went fast again.

Leahwig and Marie was in a different kind of match and they were sort of pissed. ''I think your are too deep for me sometimes.'' Leahwig said and then she made a fast lob to Marie, but she managed to do a fast move. ''I like to study philopsy in my spare time, so yeah, I get bizarrely deep SOMETIMES.'' Marie said and then she did a hard shot to Leahwig and then the ball went back and forth a total of 2 times before hitting the douchebag. ''HEY, I don't to want hit, you idiot!'' Leahwig shouted and then she stole the ball and did a shot, so fast, that it broke the window by the angle. ''Okay, maybe we should stop now.'' Marie said, but it didn't matter to everybody else.

Erin and Kerry were down to sudden death for some reason and then Kerry served the ball fast and hard and the ball went back and forth, getting faster with every shot possible and then soon, the ball was travelling at train speed. ''You're awesome at tennis compared to some, but not better than me!'' Kerry boasted and she did a swing shot. ''BACKSWING IS NOTHING!'' Erin also boasted and then there was a backslash shot to made the the players in the court excied because Erin landed the shot on her other side. ''OH SHIT, NOTHING HAPPENED HERE!'' Marie shouted and then she almost fainted, so Leahwig dropkicked Marie in the face before Marie landed on Meg. ''Erm, I have to go because I HIT HARD, bye?'' Leahwig said supiciously, before she went running out of the gym.

Marie swapped with Regina and then Regina went to the swimming pool and the third match went onward with Marie and Regina, so then Kerry was now playing against Meg. ''Alright, let's do this shit.'' Meg said, before readying her own racket. ''THIS HURTS LIKE A CANYON DROP!'' Marie shouted and then she was carried out. ''Didn't you get through a body slam. YOU'RE TOUGH, SISTER!'' Kerry shouted and they both prepared their own rackets for the ''match.'' with their positions ready.

**Episode 1.5 coming soon and Episode 4.5 part 2 and Episode 7c coming this Sunday or Monday!**


End file.
